


DBF

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [14]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titania is my favorite villain and, though I regret some choices I've made regarding commissions with her in the past (most of which can be handwaved with Mary not having much of a reputation in the first place), I'm glad there's content with her in it. Marsha is less-loved in general but also, extremely hot? Like?? I'm having a hard time believing she was bullied out of much more than jealousy.</p><p>Anyway, still kind of She-Hulk related given this is her biggest, most consistent villain we're talking about. I'm still looking to diversify but small steps. Also, it's 11:27 PM where I am right now so it's stil technically <a class="discoverytag" href="http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday">#wedgiewednesday</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	DBF

**Author's Note:**

> Titania is my favorite villain and, though I regret some choices I've made regarding commissions with her in the past (most of which can be handwaved with Mary not having much of a reputation in the first place), I'm glad there's content with her in it. Marsha is less-loved in general but also, extremely hot? Like?? I'm having a hard time believing she was bullied out of much more than jealousy.
> 
> Anyway, still kind of She-Hulk related given this is her biggest, most consistent villain we're talking about. I'm still looking to diversify but small steps. Also, it's 11:27 PM where I am right now so it's stil technically [#wedgiewednesday](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday)

 For the time being, Mary MacPherran, better known as the ex-supervillain Titania, is staying with her best friend in the whole world (and truthfully, quite possibly her _only_ friend), Marsha Rosenberg, also an ex-villain by the name of Volcana. The two are chatting about many things over drinks, their high school lives, their husbands (ex, in the case of Marsha), their (very different) careers.

"As much as I love my husband," Mary says, "he ain't exactly the smartest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I mean, if I may, you could tell that just by looking at him, Mary."

"Yeah, 'course, but he's got a lot more t' him than smarts. He's so handsome and strong. Don't know if there's a better man for the strongest woman in the world, t' be honest with ya'."

Marsha nods. Carl and Mary do get along very well. "You two don't fight?"

"All the time," Mary answers. "I got 'im thrown in jail last time 'cuz we laid down for that Thor chick. She can't take me in a fair fight, though, I know it. But anyway, Crusher was kinda' mad about it 'till I showed him what an apology from my mouth feels like."

"Wow. Okay, you did not just go there."

"Don't act like you ain't never did nothin' with Reece. An' Crusher's more 'n capable of reciprocating."

"Owen and I did nothing like _that,_ " Marsha says, putting her hands up to signal a topic change. "He told Owen he gave you a pretty bad wedgie once."

"Mm, yeah," Mary takes her drink one time to the head, "he did. Vanessa's wedgies ain't got nothin' on Crusher an' his big man hands. Betcha' he didn't tell Reece I got 'im back. To this day, Crusher ain't never touched my underwear ever unless it's to pull it down."

"You went there again, _okay_."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Marshie. I'm a woman with needs."

"I have _knees_ too."

"Marsh--"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Marsha says, holding her hands up. "Tell me about this super wedgie you gave Carl, so I can tease him about it."

"I mean, not only did I shred 'em, I got them over his head an' everything. You know those atomics Vanessa an' her goons kept tryin' t' give us? I _did_ it. Was feelin' pretty good about it, so I took that confidence all the way to Vanessa's front door too."

Marsha gasps and covers her mouth, before speaking again: "You did not, oh my god."

"I did, I did," Mary says, going to the kitchen to grab some more wine. "Tore her ass up."

"Mary..."

"I was a supervillain, Marshie. If I can't get revenge, who can?"

"I'm really glad you stopped."

Mary returns, drink full. She's not exactly drunk yet, but she's feeling it. She takes Marsha up by the hand. "Mhm, me too. Hey, you wanna' know how I got Vanessa?"

"Not parti -- Mary! My underwear!"

Not really one to wait for a yes, Mary's already dug into Marsha's pajama bottoms and fished out her pink panties, pulling them up with one hand. Marsha reaches back to try and push the underwear out of her butt, but it's to no avail -- Mary's too strong.

"So, I pulled it like this, right? Then I," takes a swigs of the drink and places it down, gripping the underwear with both hands, "pulled up like this!"

Marsha screams as she's rocketed off the floor, her underwear clinging to her. It only lasts a second as Mary's titanic pull reduces the underwear to shreds, and their owner falls to the ground, holding herself.

"Sh-- Marshie, I'm sorry."

"It's -- I'll be fine," Marsha says, slowly getting back to her feet. She smiles with Mary, weak and forced as it is, to show there's no hard feelings. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get new panties."

" 'course, 'course."

When Marsha returns, new underwear on, she sees Mary get up, walk over to her (a little drunk now), and then turn around.

"What's this?"

"You an' me go way back, Marshie, an' I'll be damned if I become the bully in our relationship. I know you're too soft to try an' get me back on your own, so I'm doin' it for ya. Go on."

"Mary, that's..."

"Don't chicken out on me, Marshie. Ain't nothin' you can do t' me ain't never been done before."

Marsha shakes her head and obliges, pulling the heart print panties out of Mary's jeans. "If you insist," she says, before pulling up. It's a respectable yank but Mary's was far worse.

"What're you, twelve? Pull like you mean it."

"I _don't --_ "

"C'mon, for me?"

Again, Marsha shakes her head. One, Mary's had too much. Two, she's gotta' admire her best friend for the amount of gusto she has. Who _asks_ for a wedgie? If Marsha had given Mary the nuclear wedgie, she would have just apologized the whole night, not give herself up for revenge.

"Alright, Mary, just remember you asked for it."

Marsha uses her powers to transform into her rock form, getting a great deal of strength and the ability to fly. She grips the underwear with both hands as Mary did before and flies up as fast as she can without healing the ceiling, launching Mary up with her.

"Whoaa!!" Mary yells, pushing the underwear down from in front. The speed from the wedgie inadvertently makes her fall out of her lowcut top, making her slightly regret not wearing a bra. "Marshie, let me down!"

From her vantage point, Marsha can't see that Mary's exposed herself, and she's having a lot of fun doing this. "No," she says. "You ripped my panties, so I'm gonna' repay the favor."

"C'mon, wait, no, I like these!"

"Okay, then you can get a good look at them!"

Marsha flies forward some and bounces Mary a little just to get the underwear to go over her head and then descends enough to latch the underwear over Mary's eyes. When she flies in front of her to inspect the damage, she covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean --"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Help me, will ya'?"

Marsha nods a bunch and does so, standing up on her tiptoes to help unhook Mary's panties from her head while the latter adjusts her top.

"I'm gonna' get you back for this, Marsha. You went farther than I did."

"...in my defense --"

Mary cracks her knuckles, advancing on her best friend. "Don't care, y'know."

Marsha sighs and flies over to a ceiling hook, putting her underwear on it and then deactivating her flight, dropping herself into a hanging wedgie. "...even?"

"In about an hour," Mary says, smile on her face. They both know she's bullshitting -- if anything, the longest she'll let Marsha martyr herself and her underwear is five minutes.  

It's just a very long five minutes for Marsha.  


End file.
